Yellow Skies
by itrainswhales
Summary: Ludwig is an ex-guard living a quiet life as a mechanic. Gilbert is a man on the run from authorities. After an abrupt encounter, Ludwig finds himself ripped from his peaceful world and thrown into the chaos of a growing rebellion. And amidst it all, he can't help but wonder if Gilbert is hiding more than he appears. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1: Warning Bells

So this is the first fanfic I've ever posted, and I'd be lying if I said I had an outline.

Because I don't.

I'm writing this by the seat of my pants, so... let's see how this goes?

Also, the title is subject to change at any time, I kind of just randomly came up with it.

* * *

 **Chapter One -** **Warning Bells**

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his creaking chair. In front of him, metal gears and screws lay scattered across the usually pristine work table, a single lamp lighting up the dark room. His home had the unfortunate positioning of having its only window facing away from the sun, its concrete walls casting long shadows over the minimal amounts of furniture. The store upfront had more lights, but Ludwig didn't see the point of spending extra money on more lamps for the back. He only needed one to work, and he certainly didn't need blinding lights to sleep or even to cook on the worn down stove in the corner.

Now, Ludwig glanced at the plain brown clock hanging from the wall, one that he'd built himself. The majority of clocks sold in the Fourth Sector were off by a couple of minutes, or jammed easily, and Ludwig refused to risk being anything but punctual. He even had a watch that he'd adjusted, though the face was faded and difficult to make out in dim lighting.

Standing, the man began returning the gears back to their original slots, which he'd carved into the wooden table. As for the half of the steering wheel he was working on—if it could even be called half, considering its state of disarray—Ludwig placed that in a corner of the room, with the rest of the incomplete hoverboard.

The mechanic stood, stifling a yawn and replacing his oil covered gloves with the clean brown ones he wore outside of work. As he ducked under the curtain leading to the store, he grabbed his matching brown coat and slipped that on as well.

Just as he stepped out the room, however, the man paused and glanced at his left arm, unconsciously testing the elbow. He took another look at his watch, then ducked back under the curtain and up to his desk, where he opened the drawer and pulled out the tiny bottle of maintenance oil. He rolled up his left sleeve and removed the glove, revealing a mechanical arm attached from the elbow down. It was slightly out of date in design, with its nerve function only capable of moving a single joint at a time. But Ludwig was hardly a musician needing such complex motion, and he'd gotten used to the occasionally stiff movement. It did the job, and he didn't feel like wasting money on one of the newer ones, which were often more fragile, anyways.

Pulling out a handkerchief, the man began promptly oiling down the joints of the prosthesis. Technically he was supposed to remove the arm beforehand, but he didn't have the time. Besides, he didn't even really need to oil it. Kiku, his mechanic, always oiled the arm after making repairs, if any were needed, considering that Ludwig himself would fix the smaller errors. But still, he didn't feel quite right going without oiling first, like it was a sort of unspoken act of politeness.

Once he was finished, Ludwig placed the bottle back to its usual position and discarded the handkerchief, quickly ducking under the curtain and striding through the small front store, which was closed, and exited out the front door, stopping to lock it. His door, like most others, locked automatically, but he didn't trust the government's security system. It wasn't that it didn't work, it did, but someone of higher rank need only swipe an id card to enter.

Not that he had anything to hide, but Ludwig preferred having his home, no matter how small and run down, stay feeling like a home.

* * *

Outside, the dusty streets of the Fourth Sector were fairly empty, as they often were, with only a few passersby dotting the roads. Most had already retreated into their square houses, and unlike the Third Sector, very few vendors set up shop outside. The smog was too heavy here, thick enough that all the buildings appeared desaturated. The only color here, really, came from bits of metal reflecting off the sky, which was yellow on its best days and ash on its worse.

Thankfully, today was one of those yellow sky days, when the sun almost shone through the clouds, but not quite.

Ludwig hurried down the streets, cutting through alleys and looping around buildings to reach the base of the Lower Third Sector. As he walked, the familiar call of the newspaper boy resounded from ahead, and the mechanic stopped to trade a coin for a newspaper, reading as he walked ahead.

It was the usual. Improvements in security, another ball up in the Second Sector, more synthetic plants created. He would be excited for the last one, except only the First and Second Sector had the luxury of adding the false flowers and grasses to their homes. Turning the page, Ludwig slowed, eyes narrowing as he read the next article. Apparently, the resistance was growing larger, with more members joining. It was even rumoured that a coup was being planned.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head, folding the paper and placing it in his coat pocket. It wasn't that he disagreed with the sentiments of the resistance, quite the opposite, actually, but he couldn't help but find their efforts incredibly useless in the long run.

A rebellion? Here?

Within the four sectors, there was nothing the government didn't control. The seemingly dirt streets had listening devices planted beneath them. Every building issued had security cameras built into the concrete itself. In the higher sectors, where entire buildings were constructed of tiny machines, easily manipulated to add rooms and shift hallways with the touch of a button, the security was even worse.

Even the colorful mechanical hummingbirds the government had released earlier that year, supposedly meant to bring some liveliness to the sky, were really just flying spy cameras. Their seemingly unplanned movement was fully programmed, done to _look_ random, but actually ensuring that every square inch of the sectors was covered by at least one for every few minutes. Even now, in the distance, Ludwig could see one, zipping about between buildings. He was, admittedly, rather fond of the birds, even if they were just government tools. It was rare to see color, and they did liven the atmosphere. Still, their purpose was the same, and they were yet another element to be cautious of.

Frankly, Ludwig was surprised the resistance hadn't already been caught. He couldn't imagine where their hideout must be, if it could somehow evade the government's eyes for so long. Perhaps he was being overly pessimistic, but Ludwig thought he had the right to be more skeptical. His years as a guard in the Upper Third Sector had bore witness to a level of manipulation that still brought chills down his spine.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Startled, Ludwig spun around, having lost track of his surroundings. He turned to face a young girl with short blonde hair and a slightly taller boy, who looked shockingly similar to the girl, the only difference being the purple ribbon in the girl's hair. There were times when Ludwig wondered where they'd bought that ribbon, considering that colored materials were both a rarity and expensive, especially in the Fourth Sector. But then, it had, supposedly, been a gift.

Ludwig's shoulders, which had automatically tensed, now relaxed.

"Lili. Vash. How are you?"

"We're doing fine, Mr. Beilschmidt. And you?"

It always amused Ludwig how politely Lili spoke. But then, Vash had once told him that she was originally from the Second Sector, but had escaped to the Fourth Sector, an orphan, after the death of her parents to members of the resistance. Ludwig always thought it an odd coincidence that the two looked so similar despite not being related. But then, they called that fate, didn't they?

"I'm fine," Ludwig said. Vash frowned, eyes glancing ahead at the trail.

"You heading somewhere?"

Ludwig nodded. "I have another appointment with Kiku." Seeing Lili's confused stare, he added, "He's my mechanic. For my arm," he explained, raising his left arm to prove his point. Lili's eyes widened a bit and she nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I see."

Vash cleared his throat. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you had time for another checkup. Lili's leg's been acting up again."

"It's not so bad," Lili added, "you don't have to if you're busy." Vash gave his sister a frown, the ones he usually reserved for when she was being, in his opinion, too kind for her own good. Ludwig shook his head, turning to the girl.

"No, it's fine. I have a free schedule tomorrow, so you can come in anytime you want."

Lili smiled. "Thank you. Then we'll do that." Her eyes shifted to concerned. "Oh, but you have an appointment now, right? I'm afraid we've been taking up your time..."

Ludwig shook his head. "No no, it's alright." He gave the girl his best attempt at a smile, which she thankfully seemed to understand, from the way she relaxed. Vash raised an eyebrow, as he often did when Ludwig failed to emote. Not that he was one to judge, considering his constant scowl and unamused expression. Ludwig glanced at his watch, frowning a bit at the time. "I'm afraid I have to be going. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

With a quick nod of his head, Ludwig spun around and continued his way down the road.

* * *

Ludwig rarely thought back to his guard days in a positive light, but as he displayed his traveler's pass to the security guard, he couldn't help but be grateful. Traveler's passes were rare to come by among the lower sectors, and signing up for one was an ordeal that took far longer than it should, especially since the Second Sector could just file for one and receive it the next day in the mail. Not that many nobles traveled beyond the Upper Third Sector, where all the stores were.

Climbing the stairs leading to the Lower Third Sector, Ludwig breathed in deeply as he passed the massive pillars that supported the Upper Third Sector above. Even here, in the lower part, where the elevation wasn't that much different, the air still seemed so much fresher. Even the multiple factories dotting the perimeter of the circle were unable to cloud the air, at least not to the extent of the Fourth Sector.

Skirting around the edge of the buildings, it wasn't far until Ludwig reached one of the lifts, circular platforms that rose up and down between the two halves of the Third Sector. Ludwig joined the crowd in front of him on the next lift that reached them, the propellers beneath it whirring as it began to rise. Ludwig pretended not to notice the way some of the passengers would stare at him, shifting away a bit. Ludwig, in spite of his rather cleanly appearance, still screamed of being from the Fourth Sector. It was probably the coat, which was an older design, while the other sectors had already moved to different fashions. Not that Ludwig would bother changing his, anyways.

Still, Ludwig couldn't help but tense a bit, eyes darting about as they rose steadily through the yellow sky. Kiku's store was located on a platform hanging down from the Second Sector, and this lift only went that high. Actual lifts to the main Second Sector were separate.

Since there weren't many platforms to begin with, it was expected that, when the lift paused at the edge of the Upper Third Sector, everyone except Ludwig got off. The light humming of electricity that had paused the lift now quieted and he was moving up again.

Now, with Ludwig the last person on the lift, he let out a little sigh of relief, relaxing his posture and glancing down at the Third Sector below him. As per usual, the streets were dotted with civilians and street vendors, the hustle of the crowd mingling with the droning of factories.

For a moment, Ludwig watched, entranced, as the murmurs shifted to a deafening roar and the buzz of machines shifted to the quaking of splitting pillars and smoke destroyed the little bits of color and a sea of flames swept the streets into chaos—

Ludwig blinked, and the streets were back to normal. There were only booths and civilians, no red to be seen. Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes, silently cursing under his breath and quickly turning his attention away, unconsciously touching his left arm.

Thankfully, the lift was nearing the hanging platform that Kiku's store was on, a rather small building that he owned along with his elder brother, Yao Wang, who was also a mechanic, but was far better at dealing with the installation surgeries themselves. A couple of times Ludwig had questioned why he hadn't decided to become a doctor, but the man had obstinately refused, stating that he would never leave his brother alone.

Kiku Honda himself was a mechanic of good renown, known for his unique inventions and clever problem solving skills. While his quiet, often vague nature made some uncomfortable, Ludwig had long since grown used to the idea that he'd never truly understand what the man was thinking.

The lift slowed to a stop as its edge brushed against the platforms, the light buzzing sound indicating it was safe to get off. Stepping off, Ludwig paused for a bit to straighten his coat, ears adjusting to the sound of the propellers holding the Second Sector up in the air. That was another reason he'd never go there willingly—he could never get used to the noise. Yao had often claimed that their position beneath the floating sector meant a constant supply of wind on hotter days, and that it blew away much of the smoke that draped across the rest of the sectors, but Ludwig wondered if he was actually that satisfied with his location or if he was just making excuses.

Shaking his head, Ludwig walked up to the building, which was built precariously close to the edge, all things considered, and knocked on the wooden door. That was another odd thing, the two brothers had chosen to build their entire store out of synthetic wood instead of the usual metal or concrete. Security, they'd said. Everyone knew that even the regular materials had listening devices, albeit not as many as the computer constructed buildings, but there was still too many to feel secure about. Wood probably had some devices, too, but not nearly as much. It was too difficult to fit the pieces inside the fine grains without being noticed, which Ludwig thought was silly, because everyone already knew about the security measures. Either way, it meant wooden buildings cost a fortune and Ludwig couldn't help but wonder how much their store would be worth if they sold it.

From within, a calm voice called out, "Come in." Not waiting another moment, Ludwig turned the bronze handle and stepped inside.

The inside of the store was much smaller than the outside would have you believe, with a low wooden ceiling that hung clocks and gears, and shelves crowded around the walls. Red sashes looped around wooden pillars, and lanterns lit the dim interior with a pleasant golden glow. Yao had been the one to add the red sashes, claiming that the store had needed some more color, and Ludwig had to say he agreed. They were a welcome touch, though Ludwig also wondered where Yao had obtained such bright fabric. But then, he'd long since learned not to question the man's connections.

From a back door, Kiku Honda entered the room, a warm smile on his face as he made a light bow. "Ludwig, it's good to see you," he said in that same polite voice he used for everything. Ludwig nodded, giving a small smile in return.

"The same to you, Kiku." A part of him remembered the days when Kiku had insisted on calling him "Mr. Beilschmidt." He'd gotten rid of _that_ as soon as possible.

"Here for the checkup?" Kiku asked, straightening. Ludwig nodded, and Kiku wordlessly led the man to the back room, the door closing softly behind them.

Kiku's personal workshop was missing the bright red sashes, unfortunately, but it did have the warm lanterns that gave the small space a homely feel. Checking the fire burning in the stove, Kiku gestured for Ludwig to sit at the rectangular table. Without needing to be asked, Ludwig slipped off his coat, revealing a plain black tanktop underneath. He rested his left arm on the table and began undoing the harnesses that attached to the arm and looped around his back. Kiku watched curiously.

"Did you add that yourself?"

Ludwig startled, then remembered that it'd been awhile since his last checkup. He nodded, coughing. "I was worried that it wouldn't support enough weight," he explained as he set the straps aside. Kiku frowned.

"Weight? Have you been working with heavier machines?"

Ludwig nodded, flinching a bit. While a stranger wouldn't notice it, Ludwig could hear the disapproval in his friend's voice.

Kiku sat down beside him, inspecting the arm himself. His frown deepened when he tried wiggling the socket, the only part of the arm permanently attached to Ludwig's body. The man sighed. "Ludwig, you're going to have to be more careful. The socket's starting to come loose, and there's a bit of scarring where you must've jostled it."

Ludwig paused, frowning. He'd noticed that before, but hadn't thought much of it, deciding it wasn't such a big deal as long as it didn't worsen. "You don't think it's infected, do you?"

Kiku shook his head. "No, but I still recommend you let it heal before you do anything else, or the socket could tear more skin. It's a good thing you added a harness, or I'm afraid the damage would've been worse." He paused, gazing at Ludwig curiously. "Pardon me for asking, but what've you been working on lately?"

"A hovercraft," Ludwig confessed. "I've been trying to build a smaller one, with a better steering system," he explained. Ludwig thought it ridiculous that they could get giant airships and entire sectors to float, but still hadn't managed to a single person hovercraft. The king had some larger ones for his soldiers, but they had terrible steering mechanisms that were more at risk of crashing than anything else. Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? Well, I can understand why that'd require more heavy lifting. But, I still recommend taking a break until everything's healed."

Ludwig nodded, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face. Just when he'd finally been making progress. Kiku turned back to the arm, inspecting the rest of it. When he reached the fingers, his eyes widened a bit. He traced the gears at the joints with a long finger. "Did you replace these, too?"

"The teeth were beginning to rub away, I was worried they wouldn't lock properly," Ludwig explained. Kiku nodded and stood, twisting the lock that secured the arm onto the socket. He gave Ludwig a look, as if to ask "may I," and Ludwig nodded, jaw clenched. The next moment, Kiku popped the prosthesis off and Ludwig flinched, rubbing the skin by the socket. All things considered, the pain wasn't nearly as bad as it had been at first. Nights of removing the arm for oiling had gotten him used to it.

Kiku stood and slid open one of the drawers, rummaging inside for a screwdriver. "It looks like you've been oiling the joints well," he said while searching. "The metal is still in top condition." He paused, drawing the tool and beginning to unscrew the metal frame. "However, if you like, I can replace the frame with sturdier metal, free of charge. It'll be heavier, and the movement might not be as smooth, but if you plan on continuing your building after your wound is healed, then I think this would be for the best."

Ludwig nodded. "Thank you," he said. Kiku gave a little bow.

"My pleasure. Though," he added, straightening, "if you want, you could upgrade. The newer arms have better nerve connections, able to move multiple joints at once. One of my customers, a pianist, says the movement is incredibly smooth."

Ludwig shook his head. "That sounds lovely, but I'm afraid I'm used to mine," he explained. "And I don't need such complexity, anyways. But thank you for the offer."

Kiku nodded. "Alright. I should be done with this case soon. If you like, you can tour the store. Yao should be back by now."

"Yes, I think I'll do that." Ludwig stood and stepped out the door, Kiku's attention already on the arm. He already knew that when Kiku said "soon," he either meant a couple of minutes or hours, and he'd rather leave now than later.

* * *

Outside, Yao had indeed taken up his usual place on the table in the back of the store, behind the counter. Ludwig moved closer until he was in front of the counter, then cleared his throat. The man jumped, nearly dropping the screws he'd been holding. Spinning around, Yao's posture relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you. Really, you need to stop sneaking up on me like that. I didn't even notice you!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Apologies." His eyes fell to the newspaper lying on the counter, the pages opened to the same article about the resistance. Yao watched him, curious.

"You interested in the resistance?"

Startled, Ludwig shook his head, picking his words carefully. "I don't… disapprove of their actions, but I doubt it'll be so easy to overthrow the king."

Yao hummed. "Perhaps, but if no one tried, then nothing would change, right?"

Ludwig shrugged. "That may be so," he said plainly. Yao was still giving him that look, the one that said he was busy peeling away every gesture and expression displayed and reading into your core. Shifting his weight, Ludwig turned his attention to the parts lying on the table. "What are you working on?"

Yao moved over on the bench so he could get a better look, revealing what looked like one of the mechanical hummingbirds that the government had released, albeit in pieces. Yao looked proud. "I've removed all the trackers and cameras, I'm just trying to get it to fly again," he explained. Ludwig furrowed his brow.

"Won't the government notice one's missing?"

Yao snorted. "This one crashed into one of those mercenary's airships, they probably already marked it as broken and useless. Besides, haven't you always wanted to know what's inside of these things?"

Ludwig hummed noncommittally, though his eyes traced the frame of the bird, the bright colors now laid open to reveal the gears and wires within. It almost looked sad, laying there half open. Like a bird that had died mid flight and was stuck in position.

If he looked closely, he could make out various empty compartments and wires that led nowhere, presumably from the devices Yao had removed.

"…And no cameras saw you take it? And there aren't any inside right now?" Ludwig was skeptical. Yao sighed.

"Of course not, I'm not an idiot. This thing fell down, and the airship blocked any other hummingbird cameras. Besides, Kiku and I already disabled the voice recorders here, plus the camera doesn't reach this corner." Yao looked smug as he said this. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"And no one will notice a broken listening device?"

"We feed it fake recordings, of course."

Ludwig was impressed. "That's a smart move," he admitted. He'd have to remember this for later use. Yao grinned and patted his chest.

"Of course! You don't get this old without learning some tricks!" He paused, faltering, and frowned. "Though, it's surprisingly complicated inside," he admitted, brushing aside some of the tools to rest a hand on the table. He scowled. "I've been working for _days_ and I _still_ can't figure out how it flies."

"Maybe you accidentally removed a motor with the trackers?" Ludwig suggested. Yao shook his head.

"I already checked that." The man released a long sigh, his eyes tracing the bird, then drifting over to where Ludwig was still standing awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, the man's eyes lit up and he shot forward, much to Ludwig's surprise.

"I know, how about you try!"

Ludwig blinked. "What?"

Yao rolled his eyes. "I mean, how about you take this thing home and see if you can get it to fly. You're better at this stuff than me, anyways. Besides, Kiku said you can't do any heavy lifting for a while, right? Might as well work on it when there's nothing else to do."

Ludwig furrowed his brow. "How did you—"

"I may be old but my hearing's still in top condition," Yao said proudly, tapping his head. Ludwig raised an eyebrow. Honestly he didn't think either Yao nor Kiku was very old, at least appearance wise, but considering the amount of age jokes they made, he supposed they simply looked younger than their looks suggested.

"Well…" Ludwig considered the offer. It was true, he wouldn't be able to do much with the hoverboard, and it _would_ be rather dull… He nodded. "Alright. Though are you sure you won't miss it? It's rare to find a broken one of these, isn't it?"

Yao waved the issue aside. "It's fine, it's fine! And these things crash more often than you think." He grinned. "I half think the mercenaries crash into them on purpose. Rebellion."

Ludwig snorted. "What a petty bit of defiance that is," he muttered.

Yao clicked his tongue. "Always so pessimistic. Ever thought of relaxing a bit?"

Ludwig gave a wry smile. "I'd say my current occupation is far more relaxing than guard duty."

"True," Yao consented. He gave Ludwig an odd look. "So you really don't plan on returning to the Third Sector?"

Ludwig froze for a second before slowly shaking his head. "No. I've gotten used to the Fourth Sector, and they need a mechanic. Besides," he added, frowning. "Too many bad memories."

Yao nodded sympathetically. "I understand." He turned and handed Ludwig a cloth bundle where he'd wrapped the bird and its parts into, tying it securely. "Here. And if you do get it to work, be sure to tell me how."

"I will."

Just as Ludwig accepted the bundle, a bit surprised at how light it was, the door to the workshop opened and Kiku poked his head outside. "Ludwig? It's done."

Nodding, Ludwig thanked Yao a final time before returning to the room.

* * *

Ludwig was just slipping his coat back on when the alarm bells rang. He paused, frowning, as the distant metal chimes grew in intensity. He and Kiku exchanged confused looks. Those bells hadn't rung since the airship accident, and it was unheard of in the Second Sector. Ludwig thought back to the newspaper, mind churning. Was it the resistance?

The door slammed open and Yao stood leaning against the frame, his forehead creased as he spoke to Ludwig.

"You should probably get going, and…" he nodded towards the securely wrapped bird, which Ludwig had placed in his coat pocket beside the newspaper, "make sure no one catches you with that."

Ludwig nodded, mentally berating himself for not considering how difficult it would be to—he hesitated to say smuggle, but what else was it really—the bird back to the Fourth Sector without one of the security guards at least giving him an odd look.

Kiku stood, too, from where he'd been setting his tools back, an unreadable expression on his face. He nodded. "Yes, you best hurry."

So, with another quick thanks, Ludwig was out the door just as the bells grew louder.

* * *

He was the only one on the lift again, even after the stop on the Upper Third Sector. By now, the streets had become uncannily empty, leaving half-closed booths with curtains hastily draped over them in a last-ditch effort to save the goods inside. Ludwig frowned.

At the border, only a single guard remained, and he looked antsy, constantly tilting his head up towards the Second Sector, occasionally speaking into the communication device he usually wore on his belt. That was how he found Ludwig, and perhaps Ludwig should've felt blessed that the guard was preoccupied and simply shooed him away with a mere glance at his id and probably not even noticing the bulk in his pocket.

But he didn't, because as he strode down the stairs, ignoring the thickening air and stench, his frown deepened as he realized that the warning bells here, too, had sounded. The government never sounded separate sector bells unless that problem had moved there, not wanting to cause "unnecessary unrest."

Which meant that, somehow in the few minutes it had taken him to ride down the lift, the problem had already moved itself here. This thought was only confirmed as Ludwig realized the bells above had quieted.

Clenching his fist, the man ducked his head and quickly paced past the dim buildings. He didn't like the silence. The last time he'd heard quiet like this—the contained hush of onlookers hiding from chaos, with only a distant ringing as the backdrop—was after the accident, when amidst the ruined roads and cracking foundations, he had thought, gazing up at the yellow sky beneath a pile of rubble, that it was far too quiet.

Ducking into a dark alley, the vague light having long since died and left only the few street lamps to light a path, Ludwig froze when he heard footsteps. The organized footsteps of a chase. Immediately turning back to take another path, he found himself stumbling back as he crashed into… _something._

That "something" was a man, though Ludwig couldn't make out his features too well in the dark. At least, he was fairly tall, though still a bit shorter than himself. But most prominently, and maybe it was just the lighting, but in the glow of the lamplight, his eyes were a fiery red.

For a second, the two stood there, taking each other in as their minds struggled to catch up. Then, a loud shout sounded from behind, perhaps only a building or two away, and that was enough to break the trance.

The stranger jolted, eyes wild as they darted ahead, past Ludwig. He turned around, ready to run back from where he'd just come from.

 _No,_ Ludwig thought. That rode, the main street, connected to too many alleys and was too wide to reliably use the shadows as cover. He would be found in an instant.

And in the future, when he looked back on the day, he'd wonder exactly what had possessed him to do what he did next. Perhaps it was the man's eyes, which looked so similar to his own on the day of the crash, or the way the lamplight reflected off of them and reminded him too much of sweeping fires and ash. Whatever it was, he found himself reaching forward and grabbing the man's wrist.

The stranger spun around, startled, but Ludwig maintained a steady gaze, jaw set. The man, seeming to understand the unspoken words, gave the tiniest nod and shifted forward.

Without another word, Ludwig, hand still gripping the man's, led them out the alley and onto the streets, where they promptly broke into a run.


	2. Chapter 2: The Riptide

I updated this way faster than I anticipated.

I'm gonna try my best to keep this train rolling (is that even the correct term for a train), at least until I hit the inevitable writer's block.

Until then, prepare yourself for a plot that may or may not exist, and me thoroughly regretting my life decisions.

(Why oh why didn't I just make these two already know each other? What is writing?)

But hey, Ludwig and Gilbert meet, and they actually talk, so yay?

* * *

 **Chapter Two - The Riptide**

There were two types of encounters, in Ludwig's opinion.

The first were the regular ones. Meetings through mutual acquaintances, perhaps a similar route on the way back from work. These types were easily accountable, ones that were expected, predicted.

And then there was the second kind.

These bore no past relations, but occurred suddenly, massive waves in a rippling stream of events. And these kinds of encounters, too, could go two ways. They could create a storm with their appearance, then exit the current without a remnant. Or, they could expand and push the gentle tides alongside them, perhaps even strong enough to rub away the edges of the shore and thoroughly reshape it.

As Ludwig pulled the stranger behind him, easily darting through alleys and around buildings, a mental map of the Fourth Sector drawn in his brain, he couldn't help but think that this was certainly the second kind, though he had yet to see how much it would affect in the long run.

In the back of his mind, the mechanic could vaguely hear the distant sound of yelling, but it grew quieter the farther they ran. Behind him, he noticed the other man dragging behind and tugged his wrist, running faster.

Ludwig wasn't sure how long they'd been running, and it was during times like these that he was thankful for his past training. Those long drills finally seemed to be paying off, it seemed. Though, Ludwig thought, it was ironic that it would be now, when he was helping someone run away from the government. And oddly enough, he found the thought exhilarating as he turned another sharp corner, barely noticing the man stumbling a bit behind.

Perhaps this was what he needed, what he'd alway wanted. Distant days of following orders, the sensation that his life wasn't truly his, and the cold, bubbling rage of standing back and watching another innocent be tortured for pursuing the basic human need for freedom. These were what fueled him, made him run faster, farther.

He wasn't sure where he was heading, but the pounding of earth against his feet was enough to keep him moving, until the footsteps of soldiers faded into the distance and up ahead, a familiar worn down shop appeared on the horizon.

Skidding to a halt, Ludwig tugged the keys loose from his belt and stuffed them into the lock, grumbling under his breath as they jammed again. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to calm down, to steady his breathing that had unknowingly risen. There was a click, and Ludwig pulled the man into the store and before quickly locking the door.

* * *

The inside of the store was quiet, save for the sounds of heavy breathing that echoed off the walls. The earlier exhilaration was beginning to wear off, and with every pant or gasp, Ludwig found the reality of the situation settling deeper and deeper. Legs suddenly weak, he collapsed onto the bench by the door.

As cold truth crashed over him, Ludwig chanced a glance at the man, the stranger, who was standing awkwardly by the door, eyes darting between the windows and the rest of the room, listening for the sounds of pursuers. Oddly enough, despite the fact that he'd been dragging behind in their earlier run, he didn't seem very tired, not even out of breath.

Ludwig, having calmed down, now stood and pulled the curtain aside, just a crack, to peer outside. When he spoke, his voice was still a bit hoarse. "I… I think they're gone. Probably… checking somewhere else."

Glancing at Ludwig now, the man slowly nodded. Ludwig pulled away from the window and bit his lip.

Now that the threat was gone, the painful awkwardness of the situation made its presence known. Ludwig was struggling for something to say or do when the man finally spoke.

"I… Uh, thanks. For helping," he mumbled. Ludwig noted that his voice was rather raspy and harsh. It almost had an inhuman quality to it, though Ludwig suspected that to be a side effect of the earlier chase. Perhaps he had been more affected than he appeared.

Ludwig nodded and cleared his throat, sitting down again and releasing a sigh, running a hand through his hair, the blond strands having fallen from their usually slicked back position during the run. "It's fine," he said, not quite sure how to respond. He paused, frowning, then looked to the man, who looked every bit as uncomfortable as he was. "If, if you don't mind me asking," Ludwig stumbled over his words, "why were you running?"

A spark of amusement flashed through the stranger's red eyes as he looked up. He gave a wry smile. "I mean, when an angry army of armed soldiers starts chasing you, it's kind of instinct to run."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "I meant, why were they chasing you?"

The man frowned and stared back at the ground, absentmindedly kicking at the concrete floor, not that there was anything to kick, considering how clean Ludwig kept the place.

"Do I… have to answer that?"

Ludwig felt a pang at how anguished the man's face was as he said that. It seemed so genuine, so similar to the expressions he'd once seen—the ones of families mourning their losses to unjustified executions. Without realizing it, he felt his tensed shoulders relaxing just the slightest. He shook his head.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to pry, I was just—"

"Checking to make sure I'm not a serial killer?" The stranger finished for him. Ludwig stopped.

"…Yes, I suppose so."

More silence.

Shifting in his seat, Ludwig stood and cleared his throat, edging towards the back room, the man's eyes following. "Well, we should probably continue this conversation somewhere else… somewhere with more light," he said, still studying the stranger. The man nodded and followed as he ducked under the curtain and turned on the lamp, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness.

Once inside, Ludwig patted his coat pocket, just now remembering the bird and newspaper inside. He didn't care so much about the paper, but if someone found the bird, then it would lead to far more trouble than he was willing to deal with.

Not that he hadn't already landed himself in what seemed to be a rather troublesome situation.

For a second Ludwig paused, glancing at the other man, who was inspecting the room, but decided that this man would probably not care about the bird. He _had_ been running from the authorities, after all, so it was safe to assume he'd either done something illegal or something to displease the government. Though these days, the two tended to overlap.

With that in mind, Ludwig carefully pulled the bundle from his pocket, as well as the newspaper, relieved that none of the parts had spilled. Yao had made sure to tie the cloth as tightly as possible.

Behind him, the man was eyeing the bundle curiously. "What's that?"

"Just… a gift," Ludwig said. It wasn't false. The stranger frowned, disbelieving, but didn't push it, realizing he didn't have a right to when he himself refused to give answers.

Before they could fall into yet another uncomfortable silence, Ludwig dared ask, "Can you… at least tell me your name?"

The man seemed surprised, and… what that a hint of happiness in his eye?

"Gilbert," he said, stepping into the light. "My name's Gilbert." Ludwig noticed how he conspicuously left off his last name.

Now that he was under the scrutiny of the lamplight, Ludwig was finally able to take in his appearance. His eyes widened a bit. Indeed, the man was a bit shorter than him, and leaner, though he still appeared to have some muscle underneath his heavy coat. However, most shocking was that his skin was the palest Ludwig had ever seen, practically bleeding into his hair, which was pure white.

While Ludwig could recall meeting someone with a similar appearance before, their eyes had also been pale, but Gilbert's were, indeed, a dark red. He looked almost unearthly, and Ludwig caught himself, embarrassed to have been staring.

He spun around and pulled out an extra chair to hide his blush, swiping off the dust that had collected from years of disuse before he moving it forward and gesturing for Gilbert to sit, which he did. Ludwig sat down at his work table, clearing his throat.

"I'm Ludwig," he said. If Gilbert wouldn't give _his_ last name, he saw no reason to give his own, either. "It's… nice to meet you." Gilbert snorted at that, but Ludwig ignored him and continued. "And… again, I don't mean to pry, but the reason the soldiers were after you, it wasn't because of something… violent, was it?"

Gilbert looked up sharply and shook his head. "No." A bit of mirth returned to his eyes. "I'm not a murderer, if that's what you mean. I'm more of a… runaway."

Ludwig frowned. "Runaway?"

Gilbert nodded and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the broken lamp that hung from the worn ceiling. "Yep. Let's just say I was escaping a bunch of assholes."

This time Ludwig couldn't resist the slight smile tugging at the corner of his lip. "Assholes. Of course."

Gilbert returned the smile with a sharp grin, one that sent chills down the mechanic's spine, before the man frowned again, shifting in his chair. "So… should I leave? Like, go somewhere else? Damn it, I'm not used to this type of shit," he muttered, his head hitting the back of the chair again. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"As it turns out, I'm not well acquainted with these sorts of… _situations_ , either."

"Don't go around randomly helping strangers?"

"Not usually, no." Ludwig cleared his throat, hesitant. Was this really a good idea? But then, kicking the man out right after rescu—helping him, that word sounded too odd—didn't seem right, either. He would just be caught again, and he hated to leave a job half done.

With that in mind, he spoke the next line, praying he wasn't making a fatal error. "…No, you don't have to leave yet, I'm not entirely sure the streets are safe, and… and it wouldn't hurt for you to stay the night. If you wanted to, of course," Ludwig added hastily.

In the back of his mind, the voice continued screaming at him, asking him what the hell he was thinking, this man was a stranger who hadn't even given him a last name, he could be a thief or worse, _had he gone insane?_

The voice, however, fell silent at how joyous Gilbert seemed at the words, entire face lit up. "Really?" He almost sounded like a child being told they could open a gift after weeks of anticipation. Ludwig couldn't help but smile a bit at the image and nodded. Perhaps that was why he was placing so much trust in the man, he couldn't help but remind Ludwig of an innocent youth, despite being probably around the same age as him.

Ludwig was pulled back from his thoughts when Gilbert spoke again. "Thank you." And his expression was so sincere that Ludwig began to feel a churning in his stomach, though from what, he couldn't tell.

Few other words were spoken that night as Ludwig arranged a cot in another corner of the room, hastily pulling together some old blankets and pillows, slightly embarrassed by their worn state, though Gilbert had assured him it was fine, and that he wasn't that tired, really, but the two had ended up going to bed soon after, anyways.

Lying on his own bed, Ludwig chanced a glance over to where Gilbert was in the corner, back turned to him, dead silent.

Once again, a pang of uncertainty struck him, but the mechanic shook his head. If the man _did_ try anything, he was quite a light sleeper, and he'd wake up in time to stop it. Besides, the work table in front of the bed provided a whole arsenal of weapons if need be, though he sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Mind more at ease, Ludwig reached across the table and turned off the lamp, allowing exhaustion to take over, unaware of the pair of bright red eyes eyeing him from the corner.

* * *

The next morning, Ludwig woke to find Gilbert still lying where he was the previous night, unmoved. Rubbing his eyes, Ludwig glanced at the clock, realizing he'd woken much earlier than usual. Unease had kept him up, he supposed.

Standing, the mechanic quickly changed clothes into a plain long sleeve shirt, mentally berating himself for not at least removing his coat and gloves before he slept. Now, he attempted to smooth some of the wrinkles, though to no avail. He internally thanked whatever god was out there for his coat not tangling with the gears in his arm, at least. That had happened once, and it had taken the better part of an hour to unravel the cloth from around the teeth, not to mention a ruined coat. Sighing, Ludwig folded his bed, eyes scanning the room to see if anything had changed.

A bit guiltily, Ludwig opened his drawers, too, for good measure. Nothing was missing. He silently scolded himself for being so suspicious when the man seemed perfectly friendly, relieved that Gilbert was still asleep.

Eyeing the clock again, he sat back down at the work table, eyeing the bundle still sitting on the table. He glanced at his arm, testing the joints. It did feel sturdier, though he'd still have to wait for the scars to heal before working on the hovercraft again. Instead, Ludwig began unwrapping the cloth, fumbling with the expertly tied knot. It was a bit tricky, since he could only move one joint at a time on his left hand, and the mechanical arm wasn't the most dexterous thing, that was for sure.

He usually didn't eat breakfast, a habit that had started since moving to the Fourth Sector. There simply wasn't enough food to go around. Instead, he ate lunch a bit earlier.

Ludwig paused, glancing at Gilbert, who was still perfectly still. Hopefully the man wouldn't mind.

Finally undoing the knot, though having to resort to using his teeth, Ludwig felt his heart beat faster as he tugged on his work gloves and slid open the drawers in search of his tools. It was odd, to think yesterday had really occurred. Images of the chase, the exhilarating feeling of zipping through alleys with pursuers on their tail, and the awkward conversation shared with the man he'd come to know as Gilbert.

He paused, frowning. He still didn't know who he was, or what his motives were. He'd described running away from "assholes," but that phrase could have so many meanings. He sighed and shook his head. At this point, all he knew was that Gilbert seemed rather friendly, and that he hadn't slit his throat in the middle of the night.

Which was important information, mind you, but not nearly enough.

As Ludwig examined the bird, absentmindedly stroking the bright metal wings with his right hand, he glanced towards Gilbert again and wondered what would happen from here on out. Would Gilbert stay here? He doubted the guards were still around, most likely having moved on to search in a different sector, but they would almost certainly have put an article in the newspaper. He couldn't go outside, either. With his appearance, he'd be recognized immediately.

And what about him?

Ludwig shuddered to think of what would happen if he were caught housing an alleged criminal. And he didn't have any excuses, he hadn't been threatened and had done so of his own volition.

In fact, Gilbert had been getting ready to _leave_ , was running in the other direction, and would've left Ludwig alone, if he hadn't thought to interfere. Ludwig ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing back the locks as his frown deepened.

This was a mistake, he decided. He hadn't been thinking. Somehow, he had to get Gilbert elsewhere as soon as possible.

"What's that?"

Ludwig jumped, nearly tossing his wrench in his shock. Mentally slapping himself for not paying attention when a stranger was in the house, he spun around to see Gilbert sitting atop the cot with a curious expression in his ruby eyes.

"Sorry, what?" Ludwig's voice came out more meekly than he'd intended.

"That." Gilbert nodded towards the bird that lay open on the table, its gears spilling out from within.

"Oh." Ludwig cleared his throat and turned back to his work. "A friend gave it to me, asking if I could fix it," he explained. Gilbert cocked his head.

"Isn't that one of the hummingbirds?"

Ludwig grimaced and nodded. He supposed it was obvious—no point trying to hide it now. "It… fell. Crashed into an airship. Ya—my friend, removed all the trackers and cameras, but he couldn't get it to fly again," he explained in a rush, stumbling over Yao's name as he reminded himself not to get other people involved if able.

Gilbert, to Ludwig's surprise, nodded, eyes fascinated. The man stood, stepping closer and peering at the metal contraption. Ludwig was silent, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Gilbert broke the silence a couple seconds later.

"…Did you name it?"

Ludwig blinked. "What?"

"The bird, did you give it a name?" Gilbert nodded to the mechanical animal lying on the table. Ludwig frowned, unsure of what to make of the question.

"I… well, it's mechanical, so…"

"I know, but still," Gilbert insisted. He shifted his weight. "I mean, I know they're just extra cameras and stuff, but they're kind of nice, right? And it's not like there're any _real_ animals, so you might as well name it? Plus that'd probably get you more attached, and then you'd fix it faster." The words came out in a rush, Ludwig barely following the train of thought.

"I…" He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea. Sure, he was fond of them too. They added color to the gray streets, and if one tried hard enough, they could even forget they were programmed and appreciate them like real birds. Some of the children even adopted them as pets. But still, it was a machine.

"Fritz."

Ludwig spun around. "Excuse me?"

"I'm gonna name him Fritz," Gilbert said. He crossed his arms over his chest, lips forming a pout. "And I'm gonna call him that no matter what you say," he added stubbornly.

Ludwig blinked, then finally released a sigh. "Fine," he consented.

Gilbert's eyes immediately lit up and he clapped his hands, beaming at the little contraption. "Alright, Fritz buddy, we're gonna get you fixed up in no time," he cooed. Ludwig snorted, quickly disguising it as a cough.

Gilbert frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ludwig said hastily. "It's just… you're much more comfortable in this situation than I expected. For being in a stranger's house, I mean. I…I know you joked about being a serial killer, but I could be an ax murderer for all you know and yet you seem so… friendly." He stumbled over his words, watching Gilbert from the corner of his eye. To his relief, the man snickered.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But you know, I kind of grew up surrounded by pompous self-righteous assholes, and you don't seem like an asshole, so there's that." He paused, grinning. "High standards, I know."

"Very high." A smile tugged at the corner of his lip as Ludwig set down the wrench and turned to face Gilbert, gesturing for him to sit again, which he did.

Neither spoke for a second, and as Ludwig stared at the bird, an old story resurfaced in his mind. "Actually, some people used to say the souls of the deceased were reborn into these." He ran a finger across a wing, not sure why he was remembering the old superstition now. Gilbert frowned.

"Huh. That's… interesting. Kind of romantic, I guess."

Ludwig nodded. "I suppose so."

Gilbert was quiet for a moment. "Though…"

He looked up. "Though?"

Gilbert cleared his throat. "I was just thinking, if people _were_ reborn and stuff, I'd rather be an actual bird, not a mechanical one," he explained, eyes distant. Ludwig nodded slowly, not quite sure what to make of the words.

"I… see." He paused, removing his hand from the contraption. "Actually, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" he asked. Gilbert furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, assuming you came from the Second Sector, at least, that's where the bells sounded, that's quite far. But by the time I took the lift down, you'd already made it here. How did you get here so quickly?" It was a question that had been bugging Ludwig for quite some time now, though he'd forgotten to ask it the night before in his haste.

Gilbert shifted in his seat, staring at the ground. "…I don't suppose you'll believe me if I said I jumped?" His voice was meek.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Considering you appear uninjured, no, I wouldn't."

"Damn. And hey, I _am_ injured! Sort of."

Ludwig's expression shifted to one of concern. "Really? Where?"

"It's nothing serious, my leg's just been acting a little funky," Gilbert assured. "Probably bumped it or something."

"You're sure you don't need a doctor?"

"Nah, I don't think a doctor could really help anyways. Besides, I'm not too sure if I can go out right now…"

Ludwig gave a slow nod. "About that, I have to open my store soon. I'll just be in the next room over, and I'll try to see if there's any information on the guards. Perhaps an article in the newspaper. Until then…" Ludwig hesitated. "Will you be fine here?"

Gilbert looked surprised. "Well, yeah. I mean, you said yourself you'll just be a room over. But… are you really sure you want to trust me? Not to say I'm not trustworthy, I totally am, but I thought you'd be more… wary." He made a vague waving gesture with his hand.

The mechanic coughed. "Yes, well, you didn't kill or rob me last night, and to be perfectly honest I'm mentally berating myself for how careless I'm being, so…"

Gilbert chuckled. "Yeah, well, I don't plan on doing anything, if that sets your mind at ease."

"Somewhat." Ludwig paused. "Oh, and I don't usually eat breakfast, but if you're hungry, then I can make something."

Gilbert seemed surprised by the question and quickly shook his head. "No no, it's fine. Believe me, if I need anything I'll be up in your face about it." He paused, shifting his feet again. "Um… good luck with… work?"

"I'm a mechanic," Ludwig explained at the questioning note in the man's voice. He nodded, smiling a bit. "And thank you."

Gilbert grinned.

* * *

Once the store was properly set up and the sign was flipped over, Ludwig waited behind the counter, occasionally glancing at the curtain, which hadn't moved an inch. The store had just opened, and with nothing to do but wait, the man found his thoughts drifting back to Gilbert. Or more specifically, what would happen from here on out.

It was impossible for Gilbert to stay here forever. He only had enough money for himself, and even then there were times he'd barely scrape by. But he didn't know anywhere else, especially within the Fourth Sector, where no one could afford an extra mouth and no one was willing to endanger what little they had to help a stranger.

Ludwig tapped the counter. Maybe Kiku and Yao? He recalled their earlier conversation, how Yao had bragged about disabling the cameras in the store. But they were just below the Second Sector, it was too risky, and how would he get Gilbert there without being seen?

For a second, Ludwig wondered since when he'd begun caring so much for the odd man, but the creak of the door opening interrupted his thoughts. Glancing up, Ludwig stood to greet Lili and Vash, Lili giving a polite bow and Vash nodding in acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Mr. Beilschmidt," Lili said in that soft voice of hers. "I'm glad to see you're alright. With the alarm bells yesterday, we feared the worse."

For a second Ludwig simply blinked, not quite registering the words.

"Alarm be—oh! Oh, yes, I'm fine. I… made it back just before they started to ring." He cleared his throat, casting the two a nervous glance. Lili looked relieved, but Vash's eyes were narrowed, green gaze piercing.

"Hm, well that's fortunate," the shorter man mutterred. Lili gave her brother an odd look, but nodded.

"Yes, they passed by our home afterwards. It gave us quite a fright. They were very loud, very angry," the girl said, expression troubled. Ludwig looked up, interest piqued.

"Did they mention anything about the chase?"

Lili blinked. "Well, they mentioned how 'he must've escaped to another sector,'" the girl quoted. She brushed a blond strand of hair behind her ear. "The bells stopped ringing after they left, so I'm assuming they went elsewhere."

"Hmm," Ludwig hummed, brow furrowing. So security would be worse in other sectors. "Do you… know if there was anything in the newspaper? I haven't had a chance to buy one yet," he explained. Vash's eyes further narrowed, casing Ludwig a suspicious look.

"There wasn't," Lili answered. "It's quite odd, really."

Vash snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time the government tried to hide something."

"Perhaps."

The three were silent for a moment, each deep in thought, when Ludwig finally cleared his throat and sat at one of the stools beside the table, gesturing for Lili to sit, too, where she could prop her leg up on the bench. She did so without being asked.

"Apologies, it appears this conversation derailed itself… you mentioned something about your leg the other day?"

Lili nodded. "Yes. I've been having trouble bending the ankle, but it's nothing serious. Just a little jam."

Ludwig hummed noncommittally. "Well it doesn't hurt to check." Slipping on his work gloves, he squinted at the gears, silently wishing his glasses had survived the accident. Grabbing a wrench, he tested the gears on the ankle, hearing the faintest squeak. He sat back, removing the gloves again.

"Well, luckily it seems they just need a bit of oiling. I changed the metal last time, so you might have to oil more frequently than before."

Lili nodded, pulling her leg down and slipping her boots back on. "Thank you. And sorry for the trouble." The mechanic shook his head.

"It's fine, it was a good idea to check. Do you need anymore oil?"

"No, Vash bought some the other day," Lili said, standing. She nodded towards the man in question, who was standing off to the side with practiced disinterest. He gave Ludwig a stiff nod as Lili stepped over, hand digging in his pocket.

"How mu—"

"Nothing." Ludwig attempted a smile. It was odd how difficult it was for him to smile naturally when it was so easy around Gilbert, who was practically a stranger. "It wasn't any trouble." And, they'd given him valuable information on the current status of the guards, not that he'd tell them that.

Vash seemed a bit surprised, but nodded, not about to pass up a chance to save money.

Lili gave a little curtsy. "Thank you again, Mr. Beilschmidt. See you around."

Ludwig nodded, waving as the two exited the building, the door creaking behind them. Once they were gone, he sighed, removing his gloves again, and glanced at the curtain. It hadn't moved since the store had opened, and he hadn't heard any sounds, either, though he had admittedly been a bit preoccupied.

Drumming his fingers, he glanced at the clock again. It was a bit early, but there didn't seem to be much business today, and he was eager to share the new information with Gilbert.

So, Ludwig strode over to the door, placing the "Break" sign onto the counter and ducking back under the curtain.

* * *

He found himself alone in an empty room.

Eyes widening, Ludwig looked about wildly, trying to find some trace of where Gilbert had gone. His eyes fell to the window, which was the slightest bit ajar, and sure enough, when he looked out, he found footsteps leading away.

Pulling back, he swore internally. How could he have been so careless? He never should've trusted a stranger, especially a criminal on the run, and was anything missing?

Running on instinct, Ludwig stood on a chair and looked behind the broken lamp on the ceiling, where his secret stash of money was. He'd started placing valuables there since he never used that lamp, favoring the one on his work table. It was all there.

Sighing a bit in relief, he looked around again. The blankets on the floor had been neatly folded, and at a glance, there didn't seem to be anything out of place. Brow still furrowed, he turned to his work table, stopping dead in his tracks when he found a note lying inconspicuously among the tools.

Hands trembling, he lifted the paper, scanning the neat handwriting.

 _Sorry about leaving without saying anything. But I heard you talking, and I figured I should get going before they actually do put something in the newspaper. You know, to be cautious. Wouldn't want to risk anything._

 _Thanks. You helped me, even though you didn't know me, and I really appreciate it. You're pretty awesome, wish I could've gotten to know you better._

 _Sorry, you're probably really mad right now. I swear I didn't take anything, but I don't blame you if you don't believe me. But hey, now you don't have to worry about housing a maybe-murderer. Win win?_

 _Anyways, bye. And thanks for everything._

 _—Gilbert_

Shaking, Ludwig set down the paper and slid onto the floor, hands gripping his face. So that was it then. He should've expected it, it'd be fool to waste time here when there was still a chance to get away. But part of him wondered; where had he gone? There was nowhere beside the sectors, and once word was put out, it'd be more dangerous than ever. Not to mention, Ludwig recalled with a pang, that his leg was injured.

But then, he should be relieved, shouldn't he? He couldn't recall how much time he'd spent worrying about what to do in the future, and now that Gilbert was gone, he didn't have to worry anymore.

No more what ifs, no more uncertainty.

Because although this was a tide that had seemed as though it'd upturn everything, with enough strength to rip through the shoreline, it had, instead, mercifully spared him of chaos and destruction, silently leaving the picture to interrupt another's life.

And yet, oddly enough, Ludwig found himself wondering just what would've happened if he'd allowed himself to be swept in. Because although he'd feared it before, once it was gone, he found himself wishing to be pulled in with the riptide. Because somehow, the room had never felt so empty.

Rubbing his eyes, the mechanic stood again, hobbling a bit, and took a deep breath.

No sense worrying about it now. It'd be better if he just forgot this ever happened. Yes, that was what he'd do. The best course of action.

Biting his lip, the mechanic was about to make his way to the stove to cook up something, but his eyes fell to the table again. Blue eyes widened. The cloth was still laid out, even a couple gears still remaining, but the bird was gone.

He fingered the soft fabric, brow furrowing. Had Gilbert taken it after all?

As though in answer to his question, behind him, he heard a soft flapping.

Eyes widening, Ludwig spun around and came face to face with the hummingbird, mechanic wings flitting up and down, bright colors blending together at its speed. It remained there, beady eyes seeming to _stare_ at him, and released an automated chirp before it flew down and perched on the table, pecking at the note.

Hand shaking, Ludwig reached out a finger, stroking the wings, breath caught in his throat. How? Had Gilbert done this? In the little time he'd been away? When Yao hadn't gotten it to fly even after a week of trying?

And yet, the evidence was here. If Ludwig looked closely, he could even see the smallest zap of electricity pulsing along the spine of the wings. How Gilbert had managed _that_ , he couldn't imagine.

As Ludwig stared at the bird—no, _Fritz_ —darting about, a smile slowly spread across his face as the creature landed on an outstretched finger.

Small as it was, it seemed the tide had left something behind after all, and Ludwig swore he would cherish it until the waves returned.

* * *

Hoh boy I had no idea how to end this, so I settled for weird pseudo-angst. I am so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounters

In which Ludwig keeps getting involved in things he'd rather not be involved with.

Or: in which I introduce a bunch of characters, and there may or may not be plot on the horizon.

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Encounters**

Ludwig awoke to the sound of something pecking at metal.

That _something_ was Fritz, and that metal was his arm. Groaning, he rolled over, shooing away the bird. It was times like these that he was grateful for the lack of feeling in his left arm, and part of him wondered if those with the more "advanced" prosthetics realized the benefits of having a limb that couldn't feel pain or irritating bird pecks.

Sitting up, Ludwig stretched, suppressing another yawn. It had been a week since both his encounter with and the sudden departure of Gilbert, and in that time, the mechanic had grown accustomed to the little hummingbird.

He'd been half expecting some defects, or for it to sputter and fall mid flight, but it seemed Gilbert had done an excellent job fixing it. A part of Ludwig wanted to take it apart again just to see exactly what he'd done, but he wasn't sure he could put it back together, and admittedly, he'd grown rather fond of the bird, Fritz.

It was certainly an energetic companion, that was for sure.

It was quite odd, though, as from what Ludwig could see, the bird followed none of the usual hummingbird flight patterns and was, as a whole, far more active. Perhaps Gilbert had purposely programmed it to be more… rambunctious. A farewell gift—an attention seeking machine that could fly.

Not that he didn't still appreciate it. Admittedly, the home had felt much more lively that week, nothing like the empty nights he used to spend slaving away over his work or rolling around in bed, trying to chase old memories away. Now, whenever he _did_ sit down to fix a leg or adjust a watch, Fritz would flutter down and plop down right beside him, and somehow, that small presence was enough.

And dare he hope? Part of Ludwig thought that maybe, just maybe, Gilbert had sensed his loneliness and left Fritz with him, despite seeming to have been fond of the bird before. These thoughts came with a pang, and the mechanic would once again wonder where the man had gone and if he was regretting his decision to leave Fritz behind.

As Ludwig pulled on his coat, he frowned. There still hadn't been anything put in the newspaper, but he didn't dare hope. As though sensing his thoughts, Fritz chirped and landed on his shoulder, the weight of metal grounding him and allowing his muscles to untense.

Relaxing, he stroked a wing and exited the store, the "Closed" sign hanging behind him. Today he had another checkup with Kiku, just a quick one to see if the scars had healed enough to begin work on the hovercraft again. Ludwig hoped so—he'd been itching to begin work on the machine again, ideas and new designs having accumulated in his mind during his week of rest. He sighed. Well, he'd just have to see.

Just before he was about to close the door, the mechanic hesitated, glancing at Fritz, who was still resting on his shoulder. During the past week, more than a few visitors had commented on the bird, remarking how odd its flight patterns were, that they never expected Ludwig of all people to take one in as a pet. He'd managed to convince them that the hummingbird was defective, implying that the cameras were, too, and most seemed to accept that.

There were exceptions, of course. Vash, since the checkup a week ago, had been even more guarded around him than usual, and he'd simply narrowed his eyes at Fritz. Lili, too, didn't seem to believe him, but was polite enough not to comment.

In the higher sectors, Ludwig doubted anyone would believe the government would release a defective bird. But at the same time, he'd promised to show Yao. Perhaps he could wrap Fritz up in a bundle and hope no one noticed? He stared at the bird again, which had now left his shoulder and was circling around his head. He doubted it'd stay still. Besides, the only reason the guards hadn't inspected his pockets the last time was because of Gilbert. Today, he wouldn't be so lucky.

With a pang of guilt, Ludwig gently coaxed Fritz back inside before shutting and locking the door. Well, he thought, technically he said he'd show Yao if _he_ fixed it, and he hadn't. Gilbert had.

He relaxed his shoulders a bit and continued on his way.

* * *

Most would tell Ludwig it was rare to see the man smile, and he had to agree. Many times, he simply didn't know what there was to smile about, and even when he did think some sort of grin was necessary, his muscles didn't seem to want to cooperate.

As he rode down the lift from Kiku's shop, however, he could feel his muscles twitching in a way they hadn't since Gilbert left. Finally, he'd be able to return to work on the hovercraft.

The lift stopped at the Upper Third Sector. Glancing at his watch, after a moment of thought, Ludwig stepped off. It was already late, and he didn't see the point in opening his store for only a couple hours. Besides, he needed to buy more materials if he was to begin work again. Perhaps a new motor, something stronger than the one he'd been experimenting with.

Once on solid ground, the mechanic smoothed out his coat, which still had some wrinkles permanently etched into it. It wasn't such a big deal in the Fourth Sector, but here, even in his content state, he couldn't ignore the stares shot his way: at his shirt collar, which had an oil stain on it from earlier, at his boots, which were worn and plain, and sometimes, if a stranger's gaze drifted towards his left hand, they might notice a small patch of metal before glove met sleeve, and then they'd turn, act like they hadn't seen anything, and scurry off.

Ludwig pulled his gloves a little higher. Sometimes it was easy to forget that this wasn't the past, he wasn't a guard accompanying some Second Sector nobles for their weekly shopping, he was an ex-soldier from the Fourth Sector working as a mechanic. There were no accidents, no homes set aflame, just the casual murmurings of the crowd.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked faster, turning his attention to the bright streets, eyes tracing the booths laid out on the road, the wide road filled with people. Families out grocery shopping, couples taking a stroll, even a few nobles were around, purchasing from the most expensive of stores. Ludwig paused at a booth near the library, which had gears laid across the sign and various metal parts laid out. This was always where he went to purchase any parts he needed. While it was a little expensive, and the tall blonde running the stand was stubborn with prices, everything was of relatively good quality for the price. That, and the man was one of the few who didn't comment or react if his sleeve slipped up a little and his mechanical left arm was revealed.

Quickly buying some more screws, a new wrench, and a couple motors to test, Ludwig gave the store owner a final nod before heading back on the road, carrying his purchases in a bag that hit his leg with a clang whenever he took a step. He glanced at his watch again. It was still early. Perhaps he could visit the library? It'd been awhile since he'd had the time to do any reading.

The mechanic turned, ready to head to the massive public library, largest in all the sectors, excluding the king's personal library up in the First Sector, when in front of him, he noticed a familiar face. The man was dressed in an expensive deep purple coat and had dark brown hair, glasses, and a mole by his mouth. He was the very image of nobility, and he, too, paused as he saw Ludwig. His eyes widened.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt?" The man's voice was quiet, barely discernible above the crowd. Ludwig stiffened and gave a terse nod.

"Roderich Edelstein."

The man in question shifted, back still straight, but his eyes seemed intent on not meeting Ludwig's. "I… didn't expect to find you here. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it has." The cold never left the mechanic's voice. Roderich cleared his throat.

"How have you been doing lately?"

"Fine. You?"

"I've been fine, thank you."

"Glad to hear it." There was no happiness in his tone. Roderich, seeming to sense the tense atmosphere, cleared his throat once again, raising a gloved hand to adjust his glasses, which didn't actually have any lenses. He'd just bought the frames because he thought he looked plain without them, which was rather amusing until Ludwig got a glance at the metal glasses and realized how expensive they were.

"Well, I should be going, I was about to meet with Elizaveta—"

"Roderich!" As if on cue, a woman ran up to them from the crowd, brown curls flaring behind her. "There you are! I was worried you'd gotten lost again!"

The man flushed. "I wouldn't—"

"Hush, we both know you have the bearings of a broken compass." Her eyes were teasing and Roderich cleared his throat again, making Ludwig wonder just how clogged his throat could possibly be. Perhaps it was another thing that nobles did—clear their throats for no reason. Admittedly he did the same at times, mostly when he didn't know what to say, but he liked to think it wasn't _nearly_ as often.

The woman, Elizaveta, turned to Ludwig, green gaze traveling up to meet his face. Her expression brightened.

"Is that you, Ludwig? Goodness, it's been so long! Roderich, why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"I was about—"

"That's quite alright," Ludwig interrupted. He pressed his fingers between his eyebrows, smoothing out the crease that had begun to form. Forcing himself to relax, he turned to Elizaveta, attempting a smile.

"Miss Héderváry, a pleasure." Elizaveta chuckled and slapped his back good naturedly.

"Enough with the Miss, you can just call me Elizaveta."

"…I will try."

She raised an eyebrow. "As tense as always, I see. Tell me, what brings you here? It's been awhile since we've seen you."

"I… came back from my mechanic and thought to buy some parts myself."

Elizaveta's eyes sparkled. "Another project? What might this one be?"

Ludwig slowly felt his muscles relaxing. It was difficult to remain angry when Elizaveta was around; the woman was terribly friendly.

"A hovercraft," he admitted. Roderich spoke up from where he'd been standing to the side, listening.

"Those already exist, don't they? We have one ourselves, Elizaveta and I."

Ignoring the twang of irritation at the man's snobbish voice, he continued. "It's smaller, with a better steering mechanism," he explained. Roderich frowned and looked like he was about to say something again, but Elizaveta quickly intervened.

"Is that so? That'd be wonderful, those have never been good with turns. Roderich can't even steer one without crashing, I'm always the one driving." Roderich's protests were drowned out again. "You'll have to keep us updated on your progress."

Ludwig glanced at Roderich, who's mouth was hanging open as his face turned a stunning shade of red, and raised an eyebrow before turning back to Elizaveta, genuine smile on his face. "Yes, I suppose I'll have to do that."

Elizaveta returned the grin. "Since it's been so long, how about you come over for some tea? The government issued a new kind, this one has a much better flavor, I can assure you." She glanced at Roderich. "Right, dear?"

The man blinked, coughing, and nodded. "Right, of course, Elizaveta."

Ludwig resisted the urge to snort. Even back then, before the accident, Roderich had always lost all sense of rational thought when Elizaveta called him any form of endearment. The woman was fully aware of this power and used it to her advantage whenever she could, and it was quite clear to anyone watching the couple that she had him twisted around her finger.

He shifted, the bag hitting his leg as he did. " … I appreciate the offer, but, well, I'm hardly dressed for the Second Sector, and…" his voice trailed as he furrowed his brow, glancing at Roderich. Elizaveta, he knew, would brush the concern aside. She herself had been from the Upper Third Sector, which was still far better than the lower levels, but her relationship with Roderich had still been disapproved of, especially since Roderich ranked highly among nobles. Their marriage hadn't been accepted, but the two still lived together as a couple and most treated them as such. Perhaps it was because of her upbringing that the woman was far less concerned with status and more open minded.

Roderich, however, took these things quite seriously. He wasn't a bad person, no, but he was stubborn and seemed desperate to maintain his position in power.

Roderich blinked. "Oh? Well, I suppose if you're not comfortable, then you needn't come over…"

"Nonsense," Elizaveta said, just as Ludwig had expected. "It'll just be for a bit, and you won't be talking to anyone else. They won't even notice. Besides, we'd be glad to have you over."

"I… well…" He sighed. "Alright. Thank you."

Elizaveta beamed and turned, ushering them towards the lift to the Second Sector, Roderich and Ludwig trailing behind.

* * *

As they walked down the road, a couple curious glances cast their way, the two remained silent. Without Elizaveta around to absolve some of the tension, the atmosphere was thick. Finally, when neither could bear it any longer, Roderich cleared his throat and spoke, gaze still focused on Elizaveta walking ahead of them.

"You've… changed. Quite a bit."

Ludwig frowned, he, too, not meeting the other's gaze. "I suppose time and changing sectors will do that," he said tersely. Roderich flinched.

"That's not… I wasn't implying anything about your status. Besides you were born in the Lower Third Sector, so you're not really—"

"But I live there now, and it's my home," Ludwig interjected. Roderich pursed his lip.

"Yes, I suppose… And you're a mechanic now?" Ludwig nodded. Roderich frowned. "Well, I suppose you always were interested in those sorts of things," he said slowly. "And it must be useful, considering the accident—"

"Roderich." The man in question flinched, turning to meet Ludwig's hard gaze. "I would prefer it if you didn't talk about that. Not here, at least." He'd managed to avoid images of fire and rising smoke since he'd gotten here, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Roderich, to his credit, looked a bit guilty, but he quickly wiped away the expression for one that Ludwig better recognized. It was the pompous one he used when dealing with enemies and those of "lower status." It was the one he'd begun using on Ludwig since the accident.

"Fine." His voice was clipped, perhaps realizing that any attempts at friendliness wouldn't be welcome. "I would've thought you'd be over that by now, but I guess not."

"Not all of us were lucky enough to be unconscious for half of it, nor wealthy enough to afford extensive therapy," Ludwig pointed out. Roderich narrowed his eyes.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing you quit being a soldier if you can't even handle—"

"Roderich." Ludwig's voice was hard. "I didn't quit. _You_ of all people should know that."

The man fell silent as the crowd around them grew thinner, nearing the large lift to the Second Sector. Ludwig didn't expect him to speak again, but Roderich did, right as they stopped behind Elizaveta, voice quiet.

"I… you know I had no choice. It was the government's decision, not mine."

"I know." Ludwig said, voice also quiet. "And I never said I blamed you for it."

Roderich gave him an odd look. "Then why—"

"Because I've come to realize how snobbish and pompous you really are," Ludwig cut in, brushing past him as Elizaveta explained to the guard that he was their guest, the guard giving him an odd look but letting them on anyways.

He wasn't lying, not really. It was true, he knew that Roderich hadn't had a say, but he hadn't needed to have such an attitude when dismissing him. And afterwards, when they'd met again after he'd gotten his new arm, the man had been nothing but demeaning, even more so when he revealed that he was now working as a mechanic in the Fourth Sector.

To be honest, Ludwig had been surprised that Roderich had managed to be so civil during the first half of their conversation, but he supposed that Elizaveta had berated him for his attitude, or he'd finally gained some decency and was feeling remorseful.

Either way, Ludwig himself felt just the slightest bit guilty as they boarded the lift, Elizaveta looking between the two, sensing the tension. He was trying, at least, and he supposed he should do the same.

Perhaps, once they were at their destination, they could talk, properly, or at least come to an agreement.

Below them, the booths of the Upper Third Sector shrunk until they were no longer visible, a gust of wind hitting them as they passed the massive propellers keeping the Second Sector afloat above the other sectors.

The lift slowed, the edge Second Sector nearing just above them.

* * *

The Second Sector was a massive platform that hovered above the Upper Third Sector, supported by propellers, with a few platforms hanging down from below it. That was where Kiku and Yao's shop was. A normal lift could only go as high as the platforms as a special one had to be boarded from the Upper Third Sector to reach here, and only those with passes could use them.

Or, in Ludwig's case, guests of those with passes.

As the three stepped off the lift, Ludwig took his chance to look around, still awestruck whenever he set foot here.

The buildings were colorful, their materials varying between wood and bricks, but upon closer inspection, one could see that in reality, all the buildings were constructed of tiny chips, special machines that could be easily shifted with the click of a button. Entire walls and hallways could be moved within, some of the more advanced homes even had hologram features that allowed the material to change in appearance depending on their mood, too.

The Upper Third Sector and even one or two buildings in the Lower Third Sector were made of the same material, but there were none in the Fourth Sector.

However, even more than the prospect of controlling architecture with the click of a remote, Ludwig was amazed with the lush greenery surrounding the homes. There had been some when he'd been guarding here, but they'd added quite a lot more to the simple grasses. Massive synthetic trees with hanging branches loomed over towering bushes and colorful flowers. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard Elizaveta commenting that the trees were made of microchips, too, but he was too busy inspecting a nearby rosebush, marveling at the softness of the petals. He breathed in, eyes widening. It even had a scent.

Behind him, he heard Elizaveta chuckle. "Amazing, isn't it? It looks so real."

Ludwig could only nod in agreement.

The three eventually came to the Edelstein residence, a massive mansion with moss and vines crawling up the walls and a multitude of flowers decorating its front lawn. It seems that they'd implemented the synthetic plants the moment they'd been released. Ludwig shuddered to think of how expensive they must be.

Luckily, they avoided meeting anyone on the streets, the Second Sector roads being rather bare. Most citizens here rarely left their residences, and if they did, it was most likely to head down a sector to visit the library or to buy something. The center of the sector had its own marketplace, library, and quite a few government owned buildings, but everything was expensive. In the case of nobles like Roderich Edelstein, who on the outside seemed neat and not afraid to spend money, they preferred buying less important items in the cheaper places. Ludwig shivered when he recalled how messy the man's room had been. He hadn't allowed the servants to enter his room, at the price of it being akin to a trash dump. To this day the mechanic had no idea how the man found anything.

At the front door, Roderich stepped up and placed his hand against the door knob. After a moment's pause, there was a soft clicking noise and the door opened. It seemed the sensors had improved since he'd been here.

The inside of the home was exactly how he remembered, with a massive staircase right in the center of the room, leading to a second story that circled around the main part of the first floor, balconies allowing one to stand above and watch the guests below.

Elizaveta ushered them to the dining room, which, too, had vases of flowers surrounding it. In fact, the entire house was positively littered with bright flowers, enough that Ludwig raised an eyebrow. Roderich, seated beside Elizaveta and across from Ludwig, coughed, looking embarrassed.

"Elizaveta insisted, I didn't…" his voice trailed and Ludwig felt the corners of his lips turning up.

"I'm sure." The words probably sounded more sarcastic than he'd intended them to.

Elizaveta, too, looked amused. She slid the corner of the floral tablecloth aside, revealing various buttons implemented into the wood, and hit one. Somewhere else in the massive building, a maid was being notified. "There," she said, sliding the cloth back. "The tea should be ready in a few minutes."

Ludwig nodded, fidgeting a bit in his chair. He felt sorely out of place amidst the finery, him in his dull coat and scuffed boots.

For a second he feared that they'd be sitting in silence the entire time, but Elizaveta thankfully spoke, perhaps sensing the earlier tense atmosphere between the two men.

"So Ludwig, were you around when the alarm bells went off?" Her tone was concerned. "I hear the soldiers moved down to the Fourth Sector."

Ludwig looked up, surprised, but nodded. "I… yes. I had an appointment with Kiku earlier, but I got back just before the bells started," he said, repeating the same lie he'd told Vash and Lili. Elizaveta looked relieved.

"Is that so? That's good. We were home, ourselves, when the bells rang."

Ludwig was quiet as a maid came by, setting a teacup in front of each of them before departing. At Elizaveta's request, he sipped some of the dark liquid, surprised at how sweet it was. He'd never been too fond of tea, it always tasted like bitter water to him, but this was quite good. Elizaveta grinned.

"Good, isn't it? I hear the tea leaves are from real plants."

Ludwig's head shot up. "What?"

Roderich nodded, setting his cup down and dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "The government started its own garden to revive natural plants and animals. They've made quite a bit of progress. I hear they're planning on selling on live plants, soon." He paused. "To the Second Sector," he added.

"I know." Ludwig stared at his tea again, once again curious. Real plants and animals? He hated to get his hopes up, but maybe, if things kept progressing, even the Fourth Sector might have some grass on its dirt roads. Perhaps the mechanical hummingbirds would even be replaced with live ones. He frowned a bit. But then, that'd require clearing up the atmosphere, not to mention the lack of water and nutrients in the dirt. There were even some toxins remaining from the war, ones that would surely kill any plants.

At the thought of hummingbirds, Ludwig remembered Fritz and sincerely hoped the bird wasn't knocking things down in his home. Staring into his cup, Ludwig recalled what Elizaveta had asked earlier. He finally spoke again, deciding there was no harm in asking.

"I… about the warning bells, did you hear what was going on?"

Elizaveta and Roderich exchanged glances before Elizaveta shook her head, brow furrowed. "No. It was odd, usually they make an announcement after these things, but there was none this time."

"And you, Roderich?" Ludwig shifted to gaze pointedly at the man. "You didn't hear anything in the government?"

The man looked uncomfortable. "Well, no. I don't really deal with these sorts of subjects, and they haven't contacted me in a while…" His voice trailed and he furrowed his brow, Ludwig mimicking the gesture.

"Not contacting?"

"Roderich and some of the higher ups are having a bit of a disagreement," Elizaveta quickly intervened. "I'm sure it'll all blow over soon enough."

"Hm," Ludwig hummed, though his eyes remained narrowed. Roderich shifted in his seat again, eyes fixed on his tea.

"…And what about you?"

Ludwig looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know anything about the bells? You seem awfully curious." Ludwig couldn't tell if Roderich was actually suspicious or just trying to make him as uncomfortable as him. If the latter, then it worked. The mechanic bit his lip.

"Nothing in particular," he muttered. "I was just curious. I thought the bells moved down oddly fast, that's all."

"That's true," Elizaveta agreed. She frowned. "Well, if they didn't say anything, then I suppose it's nothing to worry about."

"I suppose…" Ludwig took another sip of his tea, draining the rest. He always thought it odd how nobles were so adamant about using the smallest of silverware. He'd once asked a noble he'd been in charge of guarding, and the man had laughed and said they used such small cups, which were in constant need of refills, to give the servants something to do. Ludwig had been more than thankful when his post had shifted him elsewhere.

Across from him, Elizaveta looked like she was about to speak again, but just then, the doorbell buzzed. She glanced at the door, she and Roderich exchanging glances, before she stood.

"I'll get that," she said, leaving the room before anyone could protest. Roderich quickly followed, leaving Ludwig alone in the room.

Admittedly curious, Ludwig couldn't help but glance over in their direction, listening to the sound of the door opening and an unfamiliar, cheerful sounding voice. Feeling a bit guilty about eavesdropping, he turned back to his empty cup, checking his watch. He frowned. It was much later than he'd expected.

Standing, the man smoothed his coat again. He supposed he may as well leave, especially since it seemed they had another guest over. He glanced at the cup, unsure of where to put it, but decided to just leave it.

Grabbing his bag, Ludwig stepped out to the door, where Roderich and Elizaveta were standing conversing with a third stranger. The man had tanned skin and dark, curly hair. His green eyes were fixed on the couple as they spoke in hushed whispers. When he noticed Ludwig, however, the man smiled brightly.

"Hello!" He called cheerfully, Roderich and Elizaveta also turning around. "Are you new?"

Ludwig frowned. "New?"

The man's smile faltered a bit, a confused expression overtaking his earlier grin. "Huh? But I thought—"

"Ludwig, this is my friend, Antonio," Roderich quickly cut in. He turned to the other man, gaze sharp. "And Antonio, this is Ludwig Beilschmidt, the guard I told you about." Antonio's eyes widened and he let out a soft "oh."

"Ex-guard," Ludwig corrected. He furrowed his brow, taking in the man's appearance again. Antonio certainly didn't look like a noble. He wore fine clothes, sure, but they weren't nearly as fancy as Roderich's. He was probably from the Upper or Lower Third Sector. Ludwig glanced at his watch again and cleared his throat.

"I… apologize for interrupting, but I was about to go. I was hoping to head back before dark."

Elizaveta nodded, stepping aside to allow Ludwig through the door. "Of course. Feel free to come by again," she added graciously. Ludwig gave his best attempt at a smile.

"I'll see." With a final nod to Roderich and a quick handshake with Antonio, he exited the building, hearing vague whispers behind him. Something about a meeting, and, Ludwig perked up when he heard his name, something about if he was joining.

The mechanic slowed, frowning. Joining what? By now, he was too far to make out the rest, however. Not wanting to eavesdrop further, the mechanic hurriedly departed, all too eager to ride down the lift and back to familiar territory.

* * *

To his relief, Fritz had avoided knocking anything over while Ludwig had been away. As he ducked under the curtain, the bird chirped and fluttered over, wings beating harshly. Ludwig couldn't resist a slight smile as he held out a finger for the hummingbird to rest on, sighing a bit as he slumped down on his chair.

He remained like that for a while, Fritz also staying still, but after a few minutes, the bird raised its metal head, as though hearing something, and fluttered away. Ludwig watched it idly from where he was seated, pulling out the gears and motors he'd purchased earlier that day and setting them on the table.

When he glanced up again, the bird had ducked under the curtain. Raising an eyebrow, Ludwig followed, hoping Fritz wouldn't disturb anything in the store.

To his surprise, the bird was right by the door, pecking at the handle and occasionally turning back to Ludwig, tweeting, before pecking at the rusted metal again. Ludwig blinked, brow furrowed, and stepped closer.

"Do you… want to go out?" He immediately felt silly for asking. It was a bird, and a mechanical one!

It seemed he hadn't been far off, however, as the bird tweeted in agreement. Ludwig frowned. It was already late, just about to get dark. And yet, Fritz didn't seem intent on moving anytime soon. Sighing and shaking his head, the mechanic opened the door, locking it behind him.

Almost the instant the door cracked open, the bird darted out, pausing a bit, as though waiting for Ludwig to catch up, before letting out another chirp and darting off. The mechanic rushed to follow, brow still furrowed.

"Where could he possibly be going," he muttered.

Already the streets had cleared with night soon coming. The polluted sky glowed an eerie yellow, the top edge almost appearing green in the dying light. Fritz, however, continued fluttering, winding farther and farther from the center of the sector and nearing the edges. Ludwig rushed to keep up. For such a small contraption, it flew awfully fast. Ludwig wondered if Gilbert had someone adjusted its speed, too, when he'd fixed it.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Fritz slowed. Ludwig paused and frowned, looking around. They were in the abandoned part of the sector. These worn buildings had once been lived in, but as time went on, more and more people moved closer to the center, straying away from the edges. At least, that was what had been said. Most simply didn't want to live so near the border of the sectors, not when the rest of the world was a ruined wasteland from the last war. Some had even whispered that poisonous gases still lingered, and that had been all the more reason to leave.

And yet, here Ludwig was, standing on ashen streets beside crooked gray buildings. The man frowned, about to usher Fritz away, irritated at having wasted his time, when he heard voices. His ears pricked up. Were those guards? He slid behind the ruined wall, heart beating faster. Was it Gilbert, perhaps? Had he taken refuge here? Some part of Ludwig's mind told him he shouldn't be so excited to hear a possible criminal being taken captive, but the prospect of seeing Gilbert again clouded his thoughts.

Creeping closer and darting behind another building, he strained forward, listening to growing voices.

"Let go of me, bastard!"

Ludwig stopped. That certainly didn't sound like Gilbert.

"We're sorry! I swear I don't know anything, so please spare us!" A second, higher voice sounded, pure terror radiating from the words. Ludwig frowned.

That _certainly_ didn't sound like Gilbert.

Daring to poke his head out, Ludwig held Fritz in his hand as he leaned a little closer, squinting.

There, just a building away, were two young men, both with brown hair. Their appearances were shockingly similar—twins, perhaps—and they seemed to be trying to fight off a group of five or six soldiers, though to no avail. As the scuffling grew louder and one of the soldiers grabbed the second boy's hand, who promptly began crying louder while the first fought harder, Ludwig felt a twang.

The two looked so young, barely old enough to be considered adults. Just boys, really. What could they have possibly done? But then, they might just look young. As far as Ludwig knew, they could have actually harmed people in the past.

As Ludwig bit his lip, thoughts churning, he stopped, eyes widening, as he realized that Fritz had left his hand.

Head shooting up just in time to witness Fritz pecking out the eyes of the soldier gripping the boy, Ludwig cursed under his breath as he moved closer, silently willing the bird to return. It didn't, only moved onto another soldier, who appeared confused by the sudden behavior of what was supposed to be a government operated machine.

The boys, too, looked equally confused, but they, especially the first, who looked a bit older, took it in stride.

Again, Fritz refused to return, even when Ludwig dared poke his head out a little more. He grit his teeth, silently debating what to do, when the younger of the boys glanced his way, eyes widening, and began calling out to him.

"Hey! Please help us! I swear we didn't do anything!" His voice sounded a lot more whiny up close.

Ludwig grimaced. Great. Now he had no choice.

Without thinking, he shot forward just as the soldiers turned his way, wrenching them away from the two and slamming his fist down on one's neck, knocking him unconscious. Taking advantage of their stunned state, Ludwig grabbed the two and bolted, not daring to take on the rest alone. Behind him, he heard Fritz chirping as the soldiers seemed to be waking from their trance and began to chase them.

Ludwig bit his lip. There was no way he could take the two back to his store, the soldiers would just follow, but they couldn't exactly run forever, either. The mechanic cursed again, wondering why he'd had to get involved. He should've just left the bird, but then, he doubted he'd be able to go on with the guilty conscious of leaving both Gilbert's gift and the two boys behind. He silently hoped that whatever god was out there was watching him and taking his good deeds into account. He'd rather have a peaceful afterlife after his inevitable execution at the hands of the government.

The buildings were growing sparser as they neared the edge of the sectors, Ludwig froze, unsure of where to go. Behind him, the footsteps were growing louder.

Just then, the older boy tugged his arm to the side. "Over here, idiot!" And without another word, Ludwig found himself being dragged by the two, who ran much faster than he'd expected.

They ducked behind a building, the last one before the border. Ludwig was about to protest, asking why they'd stopped, when the boy pressed a button hidden at the base of the torn wall. Eyes widening, Ludwig watched as the ground shifted, revealing a trap door beneath a hologram of dust and decay. Ludwig was pulled in after the two, a button inside pressed to close the door, leaving the three in darkness.

For a second, there was no sound besides heavy breathing and the distant noise of footsteps and shouts. After what felt like hours, they faded away, the door remaining unmoved. Ludwig found himself releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The older boy slumped back against the dirt wall.

"Shit that was close…" he mumbled, brushing stray hairs back. The younger boy was nodding in agreement, though he casted curious glances towards Ludwig, who was still struggling to regain his breath.

Finally, he asked, voice hoarse, "Excuse me, but… where exactly is this?" He hoped the distress wasn't apparent in his words.

The older boy scowled at him, huffing. "What, you mean you don't know?"

Ludwig shook his head. The boy rolled his eyes.

"We're at the base, duh!"

Ludwig blinked. "What base."

At this point the younger boy pinched the older boy, who startled and protested as the younger whispered in his ear rather loudly, "Wait, brother, I don't think he knows who we are!"

All at once the other stopped struggling. He blinked, turning to Ludwig with wide eyes. "Wait a second… then…" His eyes narrowed. "Then who the fuck are you, bastard!"

Ludwig frowned, not appreciating the insult from someone he'd just saved. "I'm a mechanic," he said crisply. Mechanic. His eyes widened a bit as he spun around. That's right, where was Fritz? The older boy watched him like he'd gone insane as he darted around, patting the dirt beneath them and feeling the smooth walls surrounding the three.

"What the fuck, have you gone mental?"

"Ve, you looking for this?" To Ludwig's relief, the younger held up a finger, revealing a familiar metal hummingbird. Fritz chirped, fluttering over to rest on Ludwig's shoulder, and the mechanic released a sigh of relief.

"Thank god…" he muttered. The boy giggled.

"He's a smart birdie, isn't he?"

"I… suppose so." Ludwig was unsure of what to say to that, especially when he got a closer look at the boy's face, which was wide with a smile. Behind them, the other boy scoffed and Ludwig could practically hear the eyeroll.

"Whatever. Anyways, bastard, it looks like you're stuck here, so we might as well move somewhere with a goddamn light to explain shit to you. I can't stand all this dirt," he muttered, shaking away some of the dust that had collected on his palm.

Ludwig found himself nodding, then realized he couldn't see him and croaked out a hoarse, "Alright." The boy didn't seem to have heard it, anyways, already crawling further through the tunnel, Ludwig reluctantly following.

He tried to make sense of where they were. Clearly they were underground, but Ludwig hadn't thought it possible to tunnel beneath the soil. The earth should still be too dry to hold up to digging, in fact, there should still be poisons and wastes left from the war. Yet, they'd been down here for quite some time and seemed perfectly fine. He furrowed his brow as they drew closer to a light in the distance.

Ludwig's eyes widened as they stepped out into a massive cavern, electric lights hanging overhead. Halls branched off from the center, all with more lights within, and pipes ran along the dirt walls. There were even bits of furniture laid out, a couple chairs around the perimeter, and the dirt floor was replaced by a layer of concrete. Above, Ludwig could see security cameras watching them, and the hum of machinery echoed off the walls.

Seeing his shocked expression, the younger boy giggled, darting forward and spreading his arms wide, beaming.

"Welcome," he said, "to the resistance!"


End file.
